


Movie Night

by writingramblr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally gets Killian to watch Back to the Future, but things rapidly go an altogether unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarsilverwolfstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/gifts).



> For the lovely Silver! I think the prompt was just something about the two of them watching back to the future, and though I haven't written much for them, I do love this ship!  
> Originally posted on tumblr, months ago :)

The popcorn is popping in the microwave, and Emma’s setting up the dvd in the player, when Killian finally breaks the silence.

"Now, how many times have you seen this? I hope you won’t be saying the lines before the actors do, that might lead to spoilers."

His usual roguish grin still gives her butterflies, and even though she chides herself, ‘You’re a grown woman, for heavens sake Emma! Get a grip!’

She doesn’t find she minds.

She attempts not to sound smug,

"Maybe I do know all the lines. But you can never see this movie too many times. So sit down, and shut up. I’m bringing over the popcorn, and you better not be in my spot."

 _Her_ spot was the softest part of the couch, so-called, and it was directly in front of the screen.

Killian’s innocent smile did nothing to convince her, especially when she took her seat and it felt slightly warm. He’d barely moved before she came in the room.

"Nice try."

She reached over, keen to smack him, even if it wouldn’t really hurt him, but he stopped her, with his hand on her wrist,

"Stop acting like a child. The movie’s starting, and you’ll spill the popcorn."

Emma rolled her eyes, and huffed in mock offense, but she complied.

They remained in companionable silence for the next hour of the movie, until Emma noticed that somehow, when she’d been absorbed in the story, Killian had slipped his arm around her shoulders. Very subtle. Only something a pirate could have done.

She would have protested, but the fact was, she could now easily take a whiff of his scent, and not have to be so far away.

The sea air seemed to always permeate any space he occupied, and it made her knees feel weak. Good thing she was already sitting down.

"Killian?"

He hummed and turned his head towards her, his eyes leaving the screen and locking with hers,

"Yes Emma?"

She would never admit it, but she loved hearing him say her name, as opposed to just calling her Miss Swan all the time.

"I think we’re out of popcorn."

Killian lifted a brow and glanced at the empty bowl between them, the _only thing_ truly separating them.

"You are correct. There."

He plucked it up and set it off to the side, and made no effort to hide how he scooted closer.

"Better? If there’s any scary parts, feel free to hold my hand, and bury your face in my shoulder."

He winked at her, and she only kept her cool and collected expression, even as her heart raced,

"Yeah right."

Killian looked slightly disappointed,

"Aw, so that means there _aren’t_ any scary parts?”

Emma’s mind flashed around the entirety of the film,

"Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly…"

The credits had rolled and Emma could finally say it,

"I told you so."

Killian nodded to the screen,

"Okay, I see what you mean now."

Emma smiled, and fought back a yawn.

"Time to retire?"

Killian was pouting. There was no other word for it.

"What’s the matter Jones?"

"I didn’t get a chance to do this…it wasn’t dark enough to feel like a real movie theater anyway."

He leaned forward, taking her by surprise, and kissed her. His arm around her shoulders pulled her closer, and she was nearly falling into his lap, she would have, if she had not put out her hand, bracing herself against his chest.

She couldn’t say she didn’t like the kiss, nor did she not want to _be_ kissed. Truth be told, she’d half expected him to do it the second he moved the popcorn bowl.

He pulled away, not relinquishing his hold on her, and looked at her carefully,

"Was that, alright?"

Emma felt a bit dazed, but not from exhaustion, her lips tingled and her skin felt flushed,

"That was more than alright. In fact, I think we should do it again."

Killian grinned,

"That’s my girl."


End file.
